


The Event Entire

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Grief, season: mid-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A eulogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Event Entire

And yet it happens,  
Over and again.  
__

The sky is breaking open.  
"Dawnie, I have to."

  
The last march takes us,  
One by one by another,  
All we can do is watch.

We fall to duty,  
__

Streets away, the ambush has begun.  
"And you fall for it every single time!"

  
to prophecy,  
__

It's an urgent, desperate hope.  
"There's a shot - CPR."  
"You have to do it. I have no breath."

  
to chance untimely,  
__

Collapsed on a couch, one afternoon.  
No chance for last goodbyes.

  
to heroic choice,  
__

"Picture happy things,"  
comes the suggestion. "A lake, candy canes, bunnies…"  
"Bunnies. Floppy, hoppy, bunnies."

  
to coincidental fate.  
__

A puzzled look of concern.  
"Your shirt."

As each one falls  
We gather yet again  
And mourn for what we knew would come.  
__

She holds him and asks,  
"Would you like me to lie to you now?"

  
It is our only finish.  
It is what we have chosen.  
__

"I'm not asking you to follow me into hell.  
Just help send me there."  
A small sob, and in goes the icepick.

Some of us leave to return once more.  
__

"No you don't," is the gentle reply. "But thanks for saying it."

  
Some of us may not.  
__

"Too bad we'll never know -  
if this is a face you could learn to love."  
He turns, and jumps.

  
Some of us echo onward.  
__

"This will do."  
Her blue-stained twin gets up and leaves.

But we do not see what will be  
Only what is.  
__

"One for the road?" she pulls him in.  
A kiss, a ringing phone,  
and there's no-one in the room.

  
That being tragedy,  
We mourn.  
__

He snaps her neck, and sighs.  
"I never get tired of doing that."

  
We must.  
__

"Close your eyes."  
And the sword goes cleanly through.

  
For we are the heroes,  
And this is our final task.  
__

Crumbling to dust in a rain soaked street.  
"You make sure to tell him that."

There are tears on our faces,  
And we stand silent.


End file.
